El problema de John Hamish Watson
by Kazeshiro-sama
Summary: Una linda mañana en el Baker Streek, con una no muy grata sorpresa para el Dr. Watson.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, aquí mi primer fic de Sherlock. Lo tenía guardado desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sabía si publicarlo o no... Bien, al final lo hice solo por diversión. De todas maneras, es hecho por y para fans.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock BBC me pertenece... Y eso es una gran lástima._

_**Advertencias:** Cambio de género. Insinuaciones de relación ChicoxChico. Una que otra mala palabra._

**Prólogo: **Una linda mañana en el Baker Streek, con una no muy grata sorpresa para el Dr. Watson.

Sherlock observó la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles y los no-habidos, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que _1,60 m de estatura aproximadamente, cabello rubio cenizo un poco largo hasta la base del cuello con ligeras ondas. Grandes ojos azules con matices oscuros. Piel suave ligeramente bronceada. Delineadas cejas entrejuntadas en un ligero ceño… Irritación posiblemente, incomodidad del sujeto al ser sometido bajo escrutinio. Contextura física promedio, con curvas moderadas. Labios tensos. Postura rígida…_

-S-sherlock…-

_Tono de voz tembloroso, pequeñas manos moviéndose con nerviosismo…_

_-_Sherlock.-

_Moldeadas piernas cruzándose entre sí, perceptible tic en su ojo izquierdo…_

-¡SHERLOCK!

Sherlock paró, solo unos segundos, observando a la persona frente a si la cual ocupaba el asiento de John, esta le veía con ciertos aires abochornados, asustados y por sobre todo, irritados.

Sherlock tomó asiento frente a "ella".

-Interesante…- atinó a decir el detective tomando tan típica pose; palmas juntas frente a su rostro, dejando rozar sus dedos índices contra sus labios –Muy interesante, ¿Y dices no tener idea de cómo pasó esto?

-Oh, joder. Ya te dije todo lo que se, o lo que recuerdo.- la rubia mujer rascó su nuca en un gesto de puro nerviosismo y ansiedad. La mirada azulina de la joven se paseó por toda la habitación evadiendo la penetrante del pelinegro. – Dios… Esto no está bien…- replicó sin devolver la vista a su acompañante.

-Repasemos los hechos… - dijo Sherlock con simpleza, y antes de que la rubia pusiera trabas al asunto replico: –John, si quieres ayuda, necesito saber exactamente todos los detalles. Oh podría deducirlos yo mismo.

–Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Salí a un bar cercano, después de tu berrinche de anoche… -comenzó a relatar, por quinta vez, Sherlock torció los labios ante el inicio de la historia, tenía una causa justa para molestar a John…

_¡Estaba aburrido!_

John fijó la vista en sus delicadas y pequeñas manos que jalaban con insistencia las mangas de la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta, frunció un poco los labios.

-Duré alrededor de unas 3, ¿o 4 horas? Quizás. El bar estaba casi vacío, solo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas por uno que otro borracho, yo estaba en el mostrador, había un chico sentado a tres puestos a mi derecha, y de vez en cuando pedía bebidas al cantinero con el cual me quedé charlando hasta que me fui.- tragó saliva, para luego humedecer sus labios resecos.

-Bien, cuéntame sobre el chico.

-Sherlock, no pasó nada relevante…

-Yo diré si es relevante o no, John.- comentó con molestia el pelinegro, John a veces podía ser muy ingenuo. ¿Qué era una "explicación detallada" sin detalles? - Así que cuéntame.

John le miró de mala gana, pero prosiguió.

-Estaba borracho, su cuerpo destilaba el alcohol hasta donde yo estaba. Luego se levantó y comenzó a pelearse con sujeto que recién entraba, no duró más de 10 minutos y el cantinero tuvo que buscar apoyo para sacarlos, me ofrecí junto con otros 3, y no pasó a mayores.- dijo sin más.

-¿Y eso no es relevante?

-No empieces.

-Bien, prosigue…

-No tomé un taxi, el lugar quedaba a unos 30 minutos de camino al Baker Streek. Regresé a pie, creo que me topé con una pareja y uno que otros peatones, era muy tarde Sherlock, no había mucha gente en las calles. – Subió su mirada hasta la del joven que le observaba atento. – No recuerdo mucho, bebí mucho alcohol, tú mismo lo viste anoche… ¡Incluso me ayudaste a subir las escaleras! – exclamó John, acomodando sus piernas y apoyando los codos sobre estas, para tomar la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Si. Pesas mucho… y creo que nos caímos en la entrada. – mencionó didutativo el pelinegro.

–… Me fui a dormir, - John lo ignoró -… y cuando me levanté esta mañana para ir al baño…

-Gritaste, corriste a mi cuarto y casi tiras a bajo la puerta de mi cuarto.- Concluyó el detective sin cambiar su posición.

-Uhn, bueno…- una sonrisa tímida cruzó por los (ahora) femeninos labios de John, mostrando un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.- Lo siento… Fue un acto desesperado, no todos los días te acuestas siendo un hombre ebrio y te levantas siendo una mujer con resaca… Lo tradicional sería acostarte con una mujer, levantarte con una resaca y sin la chica… En ese orden.

-John, pensé que ya habías aceptado que en nuestro trabajo lo "tradicional" no siempre va de la mano… -comentó irónico Sherlock.

-Tú Hobie… - replicó- Pero esto es ridículo… ¡Solo mírame Sherlock! – espetó John, alzándose del golpe desde el sillón.

La ropa de pijama le quedaba un poco holgada al nuevo y aún más menudo cuerpo que poseía John. La bata abierta colgaba de los pequeños hombros y las mangas parecían engullir sus manos. Cualquiera diría que la imagen de John siendo mujer, recién levantada; con el rubio cabello revuelto y la ropa desacomodada y holgada se veía adorable, incluso un poco infantil si ignorabas uno que otros rasgos de la edad adulta.

Pero Sherlock, siendo Sherlock, cayó en un exhaustivo escrutinio por cada rincón y cada gesto del nuevo cuerpo de "John", conociéndolo como lo conocía, aquél SI era su _John Hamish Watson_, pero el lado racional de su mente, el que típicamente siempre predominaba, simplemente no podía procesar aquel caso.

Sonrió de lado, un nuevo reto se ponía ante sí, incluso si ese reto, venía con la _"desgracia"_ del doctor.

5 minutos después, siendo tiempo record, Sherlock cayó en cuenta de que se había perdido gran parte del discurso de su _bloguer_, aunque sí pudo captar la última parte y al parecer la más importante. Decidiendo así continuar con su escrutinio visual.

–… ¡Porque sencillamente esto no es lo que esperas conseguirte en el espejo un sábado por la mañana! – vociferó John con las mejillas arreboladas y el pecho agitado, sabía qué hacía mal al desquitarse con Sherlock, pero lo bueno de la historia es que este procesaría este momento como una descarga de frustración… O eso quería pensar.

-Comprendo… -pronunció con un tono de voz neutro el detective sin dejar de verla.

-Bien…

-…

-…

-Sherlock… – John se cruzó de brazos, apretando la bata contra sí. Sherlock le miraba, le miraba de manera muy fija para su gusto. Sus mejillas de tonaron de un rosa fuerte.

-¿Si, John?

-¿Podrías dejar se verme de esa manera?

-¿Te molesta?...

-¡Por supuesto!

-… Bien...

-…

-…

-… Sherlock.

-¿Si John?

-No has dejado de verme y… Joder, olvídalo – John, se dejó caer de golpe en su sillón, tomando el cojín con la bandera británica y abrazándolo contra su pecho - ¿Qué horas son Sherlock?

-9:45 am… Y aún no haces el desayuno.

-Sherlock…

-¿Si, John?

-Jódete.

Sherlock bajó sus manos y le dio una sonrisa torcida, si era John, no cabía dudas.

Ahora todo quedaba en descubrir cómo habría pasado todo ese alboroto, y traer a John a la normalidad. Ya que, si John siendo hombre, y su pareja, se negaba eventualmente a tener relaciones con él, no quería pensar a qué podrían llegar ahora que es una mujer… temporalmente.

-chicos, aquí les traje el desayuno, pensé que era bueno consentirlos un poco por irme todo ese tiempo a casa de mi hermana-a… -La señora Hudson, como ya era costumbre entró si más a al departamento, pero cayó al ver a ambas figuras sentadas en la sala.

Su mirada se paseó incrédula de Sherlock a la _joven rubia que-ciertamente-parecida-a-alguien-que-conocía-pero-no-recordaba. _

_-_Buenos días señora Hudson… - dijo el detective en modo automático.

Sherlock paseó su mirada entre ambas mujeres, analizando la situación; John se había petrificado en el sillón, viendo con horror a la mujer mayor, por otro lado… Martha Hudson no era una persona tonta, si entrometida, pero jamás tonta.

Vio como esta abría los ojos con sorpresa y entre-abría los labios incapaces de soltar una exclamación alguna.

Soltó la bandeja que llevaba en ambas manos, dejando estrellar contra el piso el contenido, Sherlock solo vio con un poco de cierta desaprobación el caos de porcelana destrozada y un muy –a su parecer- delicioso desayuno desperdiciado, en el piso de su apartamento.

_¡Demonios!... Mal día para elegir comer._

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡John, ¿qué te ha pasado?!

Bien, Sherlock ya tenía con que entretenerse durante un tiempo. Por el momento, solo tocaría calmar a la señora Hudson y hacer que John entre en razón.

Y Fin... (?)


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me animaron a continuar la historia. Me sentí regañada, lo admito, ustedes dan miedo (._.)... Pero las entiendo, jajajaja, ah~. La iré desarrollando poco a poco, así que espero que me tengan paciencia, la gran mayoría del tiempo soy quien se encuentra en su lugar. Soy lectora, no escritora xD pero siempre debemos innovar.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo la continuación.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock me pertenece, pero agradezco a su creador~_

_**Advertencias:**__ Cambio de género. Insinuaciones de relación ChicoxChico. Una que otra mala palabra._

**Prólogo: **Una linda mañana en el Baker Streek, con una no muy grata sorpresa para el Dr. Watson.

* * *

.

.

.

John se calmó, justo después de tener una charla (de casi media hora) con Sherlock, quien, más que preocupado por su situación, parecía que su emoción y excitación competían con la de un niño en dulcería y con los padres dispuestos a gastar en todo lo que pidiera.

Sherlock observaba, porque él era muy bueno haciéndolo, sacando increíbles deducciones con un 97% efectividad. Y cuando era 97%, era solo por la mera modestia que le era inculcada por el Dr. Watson, y tal vez, porque siempre había ciertos detalles que se le escapaban… Pero solo eran _pequeños detalles, _y esos solo habían ocurrido_ contadas veces. _

Ahora John bebía té, uno que la señora Hudson había preparado después de haber desparramado el desayuno en el piso de la sala de estar, al darse cuenta de tan bizarra situación.

-**_"John… ¿Una mujer?_**"

Se hubiera reído de la persona que se lo hubiera dicho, pero dado el caso, fue ella misma quien lo había visto con sus ojos al haber entrado en el departamento de esos dos. La señora Hudson se estaba planteando el tocar de hora en adelante antes de entrar a aquel cuarto de locos.

No hizo falta decir palabra alguna, no al menos para deducir que era John esa rubia de mediana edad que estaba sentada en el sillón del nombrado, bueno, en realidad era _su sillón. _Solo hacía falta ver esos ojos, la curvatura de sus pómulos y mentón, el ligero ceño marcado, ese rubio cabello cenizo (aunque un poco más largo), hasta el tono de su piel, y sin olvidar aquellos finos labios.

Eso era muy extraño… demasiado, incluso para lo que estaba acostumbrada a aceptar.

La señora Hudson tomó asiento en donde pudo, evitando cualquier contratiempo a la hora de llevarse una noticia inesperada. La bandeja fue olvidada en la pequeña mesita situada en medio de los muebles. Se aseguró de que Sherlock ya tuviera su té en manos, y ahora ella misma tomaba su taza con manos temblorosas_. _

Dio una mirada de soslayo, casi con temor, a lo que ahora se había convertido John, ¿será una de esas nuevas tendencias que tienen los jóvenes de ahora para cambiar su sexo?, se preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Pero luego negó mentalmente, conocía al Watson, nunca se plantearía el hacerlo, y no habría resultados tan buenos en tan poco tiempo, sino hacía más de hace 4 días que los veía… ¿O sí?

Un pequeño gruñido, por parte de Sherlock, hizo que los pensamientos de (transexualidad, travestismo y demases) Martha Hudson se disiparan.

-Un poco más de azúcar. – Fue lo único que dijo para luego tomar la pequeña cucharilla olvidada en la bandeja para luego servirse a gusto.

El silencio volvió a reinar, solo siendo opacado por los ruidos de la ciudad, y el choque metálico de la cucharilla con el fondo de la taza.

Ahora fue ella la que empezó con la conversación.

-Sherlock – el mencionado alzó la vista de su taza al escuchar el tono regañón de la dama - ¿Esto es obra de tus experimentos? ¡¿Por qué has metido a John en esto?! –dijo como una madre justificando una explicación de su hijo el por qué no había ido a la escuela.

John salió de su trance, poniendo toda su atención en la mujer mayor

-Señora Hudson… -murmuró con timidez, sus dedos inquietos empezaron a jugar con el borde de su taza.- Sherlock no tiene nada que ver en esto.

La mujer quedó petrificada en su sitio, bien, no era raro que John saliera a la defensiva de Sherlock, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue aquel nuevo tono de voz, tan suave, tan… femenino.

-Oh, John… -dijo enternecida, y se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes dejar la taza de té en la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa, y abrazó a la rubia, quien solo hizo una mueca de desconcierto. Mientras, Sherlock solo parecía disfrutar divertido de la escena.

John estuvo tentado a lanzarle una blasfemia con taza incluida.

-¿Cuántos días llevas así? –se atrevió a preguntar la anciana.

-Según mis cálculos, un aproximado de 6 horas. Si el cambio ocurrió una vez John se quedó dormido.- contesto Sherlock por su compañero ahora compañera, viendo que se encontraba más concentrada en como quitar amablemente a la señora Hudson de encima suyo, que de contestar su pregunta.

-¿Y no saben cómo ocurrió?

-Aún no, pero estamos trabajando en ello. –respondió Sherlock nuevamente.

-Bien- la señora Hudson se apartó de John, dándole una palmaditas consoladoras en su hombro. – No te preocupes querido, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo. De todas maneras, ser una mujer no es tan malo. – sonrió con cariño hacia la rubia. –Aunque por otro lado… - su vista de dirigió a Sherlock, y este le puso atención. – tu no intentes nada raro ¿de acuerdo?

-Poco probable… - fue lo único que musitó Sherlock, cuando la señora Hudson llevaba la bandeja con las tazas hacia la cocina y seguía regañándolo. –John de todas maneras no se opondrá. –Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que yo no…? - John calló por un instante, viendo como Sherlock se giraba hasta él/ella y arqueaba una ceja.- A-ah… Sabes, creo que estoy empezando a odiar que hagas estas cosas. –musitó mientras restregaba las manos contra su cara en síntoma de exasperación.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y con un ágil movimiento se situó frente a John, quien ignorante a cambio exterior, siguió refunfuñando y diciendo cortas frases entre dientes sobre_ lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Sherlock_ o _¿Cómo demonios iba a volver a ser él?_

Las manos de Sherlock se aferraron al apoya brazos del sillón, haciendo que encorvara su espalda y dejara su cara frente a frente contra la coronilla de John. La rubia bajó las manos confundida al cambio de temperatura y luz, sentía la cálida respiración de Sherlock en su cabeza en conjunto con su mirada penetrante.

Alzó su cabeza, dejando que ambas miradas se encontraran y las dudas se disiparan por unos pocos minutos. A lo lejano se podía percibir el leve murmullo de la ciudad y los comentarios ocasionales de la señora Hudson.

-Buscaré una forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad, John. –murmuró de manera intima, dejando que su voz de barítono inundase el pequeño espacio que los separaba, su expresión era de seriedad extrema.

John le observó con sorpresa, delineando con su mirada los rasgos tan característicos de Sherlock, y rio en voz baja. Sherlock arqueo una ceja en desconcierto, para luego fruncir sus labios en una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo sé. – fue lo único que contestó John, alzando los brazos y rodeando el cuello de Sherlock para atraerlo hacia sí. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los del detective en un beso corto y casto. Se separó un poco de Sherlock y se alzó unos centímetros en su asiento para dar otro beso en su frente, sonriendo contra la piel de este al sentir con se alisaba el ceño.

-… Y gracias.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuello de John, aspirando su aroma – No tienes que agradecer.

Un carraspeo les hizo salir abruptamente de su burbuja, ambos voltearon a mirar y se encontraron con la señora Hudson en la entrada de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No tiene sentido hablar con ustedes. Los jóvenes calenturientos de hoy en día no tienen remedio… -gruño con un mohín en los labios al descubrir que ninguno de los dos le había prestado atención en todo este tiempo, y dejando a la pareja (muy dispareja) observar como salía de la sala rumbo a las escaleras murmurando improperios contra ellos.

-S-se ha molestado… Creo que deberíamos disculparnos, Sherlock. –musito quedito, John, separándose de Sherlock y apartándolo con cuidado de si para levantarse completamente del sillón y hacer amago de ir tras la señora Hudson.

Sherlock la sujetó del antebrazo, antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente lejos de él. La atrajo a su pecho, abrazándola por la espalda, sintiendo el cuerpo rígido de la rubia entre sus brazos, pasándolos por su abdomen. Inclinó su cabeza hasta la altura de su mejilla.

-Sabes que la señora Hudson no permanece un periodo de más de una hora molesta con nosotros.- susurro en el oído de John, mostrando en su rostro una sutil mueca traviesa. – por el contrario, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para investigar el asunto de tu transformación a fondo.- una mano inquieta se deslizó entre los pliegues de la tela de la bata de dormir, hasta llegar a tocar la piel debajo de la pijama, haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre su vientre.

-Sherlock…- mencionó John a modo de advertencia, entrecerrando sus ojos y tratando de quitar los brazos del nombrado de encima de él. -¡S-sherlock! –aunque no funcionaba mucho, el de lustrosos rulos apretó descaradamente uno de sus glúteos con la mano libre, haciendo que John diera un respingo y se sonrojara violentamente.

-Eso se siente real… -comentó a la nada de manera casual, irritando a posta a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que es real, joder!

-Bien, veamos que más hay de realidad en este cuerpo.

¿Había escuchado, bien? Porque esa frase no era para nada alentadora… y dejaba miles de ideas a la deriva. Lo último que supo fue como alzaban su cuerpo en brazos, he iban rumbo al cuarto de Sherlock.

Eso podría solucionar sus dudas.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, sé que no es mucho, y quizás quieran asesinarme, jajaja... Eso no es motivo de risa ( ,;)

Cualquier sugerencia, queja (no, ¡quejas, no!), criticas, etc. que ustedes tengan, pueden notificarmela por un review~

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
